What if Tsuna was a girl?
by Starred
Summary: Basically what the story would be like if Tsuna was a female. I adopted it from Largofan
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **What if Tsuna was a girl?

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Family, Romance, Fluff, and Adventure

**Summary: **Basically what the story would be like if Tsuna was a female. I adopted it from Largofan~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_**'Flashbacks'**_

**Beta'ed by **I am Athena daughter of Zeus.

**Announcement: **Well, I decided to adopt this story since I really liked it~I will re-write some parts while others will be left the same, I don't want to change much.

~.~.~

"Geez, Dame-Sawada, how could you make us lose the game? Now we have clean up duty," a girl with black hair said while putting one of her hands on her hip.

"Hana, don't call Tsuna-chan that. Don't worry about it Tsuna-chan," a girl with light-brown said, giving the girl been talking about, a smile.

"E-eh, t-th-thank y-you, Kyoko-chan." The brunette, Tsunahime, or Tsuna, said; she was use to being scolded by now, and was just surprised that Kyoko and Kurokawa even stayed to help her clean. The three were the only ones cleaning up since the other girls on their team thought Tsuna should have done it herself since she was the one that made them lose. However, the girls who didn't leave, made it harder for the three who were actually working, by knocking over the ball racks.

Tsuna just sighed when they did that, knowing it was better not to fight back, especially when the teacher made those girls finished cleaning up when she saw that while letting Tsuna, Kyoko, and Kurokawa go.

After they changed back into their uniforms, Tsuna watched as Kyoko and Kurokawa started to walk home together with Mochida-senpai when he approached them. Tsuna bit her lip when she saw Kyoko blushed and react to Mochida-senpai's flirting, she knew that Mochida-senpai was dating at least two other girls because he lived close to her. She didn't know if she should to tell Kyoko-chan, or avoid having Mochida get mad and stuff her locker full of condoms again while writing 'Come here for a good time' on it again, like he did when she had, by accident, revealed to one of the girls he had dated at the time, of him cheating on her.

Tsuna shook her head and decided to just go home, avoiding the issue entirely, walking home alone like she always did.

She changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants, once she got home and pulled out her new Yaoi manga, Bucking Stallion, and started reading with an Edgar Allen Poe book open covering it, so her mom wouldn't know.

"Tsunahime!" Nana, Tsuna's mom, said as she opened the door to her daughter's room and walked in, not bothering to knock.

"Hiiee! Don't barge into my room!" Tsunahime shouted, quickly hiding her Yaoi. Nana ignored her daughter's protest.

"I got another call from school today. Apparently you skipped half way through again? Young lady, what are you planning on doing with your future? I don't care if you don't go to a good high school or college, you can be a housewife like me, but still**...**" Nana trailed off, pleased to see that her daughter was reading something of educational value. "'Its just you can either live your entire life like this-alone," Nana says, gesturing to her daughter been in her room, reading, alone. "Or you can live it happily, thinking 'It's great to be alive!' like I do!" Nana says, twittering out the last part.

"Could you never repeat that? Especially if other people are around; its embarrassing mom," Tsuna dead-panned.

Nana pouted at the comment, and then smirked slightly, when she remembered the flyer she had gotten that morning in the mailbox.

"Oh well, Tsu-chan, there's a home tutor coming today, just for you," Nana said in a sing-song voice.

"Eh! A home tutor?" Tsuna asked, wondering how her mother could afford that.

"Yep, there was a flyer today in the mailbox. It says grade and subject doesn't matter, they'll train you to be the leader of the next generation. Isn't that great?" Nana asked.

"Mom, this totally has to be a scam!" Tsuna replied, wondering just how dense her mother could be.

"Ciaossu," a voice said, startling the two Sawada women. Tsuna looked down, where the voice had come from only to see a baby boy in a suit and fedora. There was a chameleon on top of the fedora and he had a big, yellow pacifier hanging from his neck.

Tsuna looked at the boy and knelt at his level. "You're so kawaii! What's your name? Are you lost, sweetheart? Where are your parents? It's not nice to just walk into someone else's house," Tsuna said and he looked at her while thinking of the ways he would train her later.

"Hm? I'm Reborn, your new home tutor," he said and while both women looked at him in disbelief.

"What**?**!" they shouted in unison.

"Now Reborn-chan, you shouldn't go around saying stuff like that. Where are your parents?" Tsuna asked.

"This isn't a joke. Ma'am, if you'll excuse us, I must get started teaching my student," Reborn said. Nana slowly nodded, walking out while wondering if Tsuna would be alright, but it was free, so oh well.

Tsuna shook her head, there was no way this baby was her home tutor, but his parents obviously weren't taking proper care of him, so she would play along for a while. Reborn hopped out of her arms and sat himself on the pillow she had laid down on. 'Tsuna shot him a suspicious look as she hesitantly sat down in front of him.

"I was lying to you before, my real line of work is assassination, and my job is to turn you into a Mafia boss," Reborn said as he brought out a rifle from his briefcase.

Tsuna looked at him in shock.

"A mafia boss?" she asked, frowning while wondering just what Reborn's parents taught him, leading to him having such adult manners, and the illusion that he was an assassin.

"A certain man hired me to make you an astounding mafia I have a lot of respect for him and is close to his family, I agreed to do it." Reborn replied.

"Honey, that's a real nice toy you have there and everything, but..." Tsuna trailed off, not believing a word of it, before the gun was put in her face, a small grin on Reborn's face.

"I don't like getting rough with women, but should I shoot you once to prove it's real?" Reborn asks.

"Wha**...** Hey!" Tsuna shouted indignantly, and got a little worried that the baby wasn't lying; he really was an assassin here to train her. The gun seemed less like a toy and like the real thing, especially now that she's seen it so close to her face.

"But not now," Reborn said as his stomach made grumbling sounds, loud enough for Tsuna to hear.

"Yeah, not now, put it away and we'll go eat, do you like the idea?" Tsuna asked while Reborn nodded.

"I suppose, you still don't believe me, do you? The contract states I'll be living here until your grades go up, so I'll have plenty of time to convince you," Reborn said.

Tsuna shook her head, wondering how she could get in contact with Reborn's parents.

***The next day***

Reborn was escorting Tsuna to school, and on the way they ran into Kyoko.

"Good morning, Tsuna-chan!" Kyoko greeted her happily.

"G-good morning, Kyoko-chan," Tsuna said, then looked at Reborn, which made Kyoko also looked at him.

"Kyaaa! So cute! Why are you wearing a suit?" Kyoko asked.

"Because I'm in the mafia. I'm Reborn, Tsuna's tu-" Reborn said, but Tsuna covered his mouth before he finished what he was saying.

"H-he's my younger cousin. He's been watching way too many gangster movies latelyand he's staying with my mom and me while his parents work overseas," Tsuna quickly lied as Reborn moved her hand, frowning.

Kyoko giggled.

"That's cool, good luck with that Reborn-chan. I'll see you at school Tsuna-chan, you probably have to take him to nursery school," Kyoko said while Tsuna nodded, watching her walk away, before sighing in relief since Kyoko had bought what she had said.

Tsuna knew she was a horrible liar and the mere thought that Kyoko had believed her, made her shook her head.

"Look, I'm not saying I believe you, but don't go telling everyone that you're in the mafia and that you're my tutor! It's not normal!" Tsuna scolded Reborn who shrugged without care.

"There's something you're not telling her," Reborn said intuitively, changing the subject abruptly.

"Eh! How'd you know? But I can't tell her or Mochida-senpai will stuff my locker full of condoms again," Tsuna said while Reborn frowned.

"Pathetic, I guess it's finally time. Die," Reborn said while pulling out a gun, and shot Tsuna right in the head who didn't have time to react.

_'I'm dying? If I had known Reborn-chan was going to kill me, I would have told Kyoko-chan not to go out with Mochida-senpai tonight because he's already seeing 2 other girls. __W__ith __my dying will__, not even Mochida-senpai is scary,' _Tsuna thought as she fall to the ground with a loud 'thump.'

"Ah! What was that!" a woman shouted as Tsuna's body started to glowed around the middle, then spreading to every part of her body.

"Reborn! I will tell Kyoko that Mochida is a dog with my dying will!" Tsuna shouted, bursting out of her skin and uniform, she was only in her tank top, and boy shorts since she didn't really need a bra yet. Her hair snapping out of its ponytail and fluffing out, making her look masculine.

Tsuna took off running, crashing right into some poor old man who was delivering ramen on a scooter, sending Tsuna over the edge of a cliff. The ramen went flying while the old man freaked out over hitting someone.

Tsuna slide down the cliff and then bounces off a building, knocking Mochida into a wall while standing right in front of Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan! I found you! Don't go out with Mochida! He's a dog who is already dating two other girls!" Tsuna shouted, looking scary.

"Kyaa!" Kyoko screamed and ran away. Mochida stood up, then punched Tsuna in the chin with an uppercut.

"You bastard! Shut your fucking trap! You pervert!" Mochida shouted, before running after Kyoko. Tsuna reverted back to normal and the flame on her head disappeared.

"Oh no! Mochida-senpai is going to kill me!" She freaked out as Reborn appeared with a spare uniform and hair tie since it wouldn't be right for a girl to be walking around in her underwear.

"The dying will bullet lasts 5 minutes, after that, you revert back to normal," he explained as Tsuna sneezed out the bullet.

"Eh! So I really was shot in the head?" she asked while putting the uniform on.

"Of course, I'm an assassin after all, the dying will bullet lets the one who's shot with fulfill any regret they have when dying, by being reborn. If they don't have a regret they will die," Reborn explained. Tsuna shook her head while quickly going into the school. Thankfully, no one seemed to realized it was her.

"Did you hear, Dame-Sawada? Some pervert told Kyoko that Mochida-senpai was a dog and was dating two other girls, in his underwear. Pff, I always thought Mochida-senpai was a jerk, but that's just low," Hana said.

Tsuna nodded, glad no one knew it was her.

"Yeah, I think I scared the poor guy though. He just wanted to tell me about Mochida-senpai, and he looked really determined, but I just screamed and ran away," Kyoko said while she looked at the floor in sadness.

"D-Don't worry Kyoko-chan, maybe you'll see him again and can apologize," Tsuna said nervously, praying Kyoko never does. Kyoko smiled while nodding at the reassuring words before class started.

***Time Skip***

"Okay, Reborn-chan. I'm starting to believe you, so explain," Tsuna said when she got home. She looked at Reborn suspiciously while he nodded with a smirk.

"I was assigned by the 9th generation boss of the Vongola family to come to Japan and train you to succeed him, and become the 10th generation boss, because he's getting old. You where the 4th choice. The 1st, Enrico, was shot in a feud, the 2nd, Matsumo, had his feet clad in cement sneakers and took a walk into a river, and the 3rd and favorite, Federico, was kidnapped and we only got the bones back, we had to identify him by his dental records," Reborn said as Tsuna covered her eyes when he showed her the pictures.

"I don't need to see pictures! But why me? And why are you a baby?" she exclaimed while Reborn out the pictures away and started to change into his pajamas.

"The first Vongola retired early and came here to Japan, where he had children with a local woman, he was your great, great, great-grandfather on your father's side. This makes you a Vongola by blood, and the last legitimate heir to the title of 10th generation boss," Reborn said, showing Tsuna a quickly made family tree of the Vongola.

"But I'm not cut out to be a mafia boss," Tsuna moaned, depressed. She flopped down on her bed with a sigh.

"That's why I'm here, I'll make you into a fine mafia donna," Reborn said and Tsuna shook her head as Reborn hopped on her bed.

"You still haven't told me why you're a baby," Tsuna reminded him while looking at him.

"Oh yeah, wake me up while I'm sleeping and I'll kill you," he said, completely ignoring the question, before disappearing under Tsuna's bed. Tsuna peaked under and saw he had what looked like a miniature five-star hotel room.

'_When did he do that?'_ she thought, noticing the traps.

"Reborn-chan, don't set traps in the house!"

***The next day***

The next day, when Tsuna got to the school, everyone were snickering at her when she got to her classroom.

"Why didn't you say you where the pervert, Dame-Sawada?" one guy asked after Tsuna walked in.

"Probably because she was mistaken for a guy!" another answered and the class roared with laughter while Tsuna went red, turning to leave, but found out she was trap by four guys from the kendo club.

"Uh, uh, Dame-Sawada, Mochida-taicho is waiting for you in the dojo to reclaim his honor, you can't go home. He swore yesterday that he wouldn't rest until he got it back, no matter who or what you are," one of them said before they pick Tsuna up as she squeaked, thankfully she always wore shorts under her skirt.

"There you are you damn freak! How dare you ruin my reputation and chances with Sasagawa! I'll never forgive a piece of shit like you," Mochida growled at Tsuna as the room started to fill up. Tsuna freak out while starting to back away.

"Heh, don't worry, I'm a nice guy, since you're a novice, if you manage to even get an ippon off me, I won't beat the shit out of you, if you don't, you die," He said while smirking, he looked like he was thinking when he said that.

Tsuna made a run for it, heading straight for the bathroom, so she could escape. What she wasn't counting on was Reborn tying her so that she was dangling upside down.

"Eh! Reborn-chan! Let me down!" Tsuna shouted as all the blood started rushing to her head, she was starting to feel dizzy.

Reborn smirked slightly, but he let her down.

"I'm here making sure you will act like a mafia boss, so don't think you're going to go running home. You and I have a relationship after all, that of a hitman and a target." Reborn said before shooting Tsuna in the forehead again.

'_If I had the will of the dying, I could have gotten out of getting a beating,' _she thought as she fell backwards.

Tsuna once again ripped through her clothing and was now in her underwear.

"Reborn! I will get a Ippon with my dying will!" she roared while running back to the dojo.

"Ready to battle!" she shouted while running inside.

"What!"

"No way, what a perv!"

"Haha, she really doesn't have any curves!" some from the crowd muttered, but Tsuna took the weighted sword and throw it at the poor person who said the last comment, knocking him out, before turning to Mochida.

"Hah! Only a moron would run in in their underwear, and no wonder I mistook you for a boy! You have no boobs," Mochida said while laughing.

Tsuna growled at the comment. "Kill Mochida if I were to die!" she shouted, charging and when Mochida got to hit her in the head, she forced it back until it smashed into his head and it broke. Tsuna then starting to slap and pull Mochida's hair out by the root until he was bald and his face was swollen. Since the ref had waved the red flag, not been able to stand the horrible sight, Tsuna had won, but it took three guys to drag her off Mochida as she started to cool down from her Dying will, but she managed to land one last blow with her foot, through the armor, and to his groin.

Poor Mochida screamed like a three-year old girl, making most of the girls snickered while most of the guys put a hand on their groins in a protective manner while wincing. However, everyone cheered for Tsuna, and Kyoko let her borrow a spare uniform not wanting her friend to walk around in her underwear any longer. When Tsuna got home, she went to thank Reborn for what he did, but he was sleeping. However, to her misfortune she ended up triggering a trap that blasted her room.

"Itai, I'll never make it in the mafia," she whined from the rubble.

***Later that night***

Reborn smirked at the cowering Mochida in front of him, a bullet hole right next to the 'older' boys head.

"I suggest you don't do anything that might damage the reputation of Sawada Tsunahime, or I'll have to kill you in the name of the Vongola famiglia, Understood?" Reborn said while glaring coldly at him while pointing his gun at him again.

Mochida quickly nodded his head, but Reborn frowned when he smelled urine, he realized that the other male had pee himself in fear.

_'Hm, such a weakling..'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **What if Tsuna was a girl?

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Family, Romance, Fluff, and Adventure

**Summary: **Basically what the story would be like if Tsuna was a female. I adopted it from Largofan~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_**'Flashbacks'**_

**Beta'ed by **I am Athena daughter of Zeus.

~.~.~

"The mafia boss, a leader who controls a criminal organization, able to move a number of trusted men with 1 hand, willing to risk even their life for their family. Surrounded by the admiration and respect of all, and seen as a hero by the children of the slums," Tsuna read out loud to Reborn who had a blank face.

"Oh really?" Reborn asked while smirking slightly.

"Reborn-chan, you're the one making me read this. I still don't think I'm cut fit to be in the mafia," Tsuna responded, but Reborn brushed it off.

"Read that every morning. You will be the 10th generation boss of the Vongola, I'll make sure of it," Reborn said, getting off the chair, but began posing with one of his many guns.

"Now I'm even more worried and nervous!" Tsuna cried before she began changing and went to school. Everyone's opinion of her had changed since yesterday when she beat Mochida-senpai up.

"Wait up Sawada-san!" a voice shouted and Tsuna stopped and turned around only to see a girl running towards her.

"Sawada-san, I hate to ask you this, but can you please play on the volleyball team today? We have a game and we're one member short. And you looked really cool beating up Mochida yesterday," the girl said, holding her hands in a prayer manner while bowing her head.

Tsuna chewed her lip, she didn't like to be shot, and to run around in her underwear. But the dying will bullet only lasted 5 minutes, so it wouldn't work anyway.

"I'm sorry, but I really suck at volleyball. Why don't you ask Hana? She's pretty good at playing volleyball, but I'll come to cheer you all on," Tsuna said while smiling and the girl nodded.

"That's a good idea. Thanks Sawada-san, and I'm counting on you to cheer us to victory!" the girl said, pumping a fist in the air before running off.

Tsuna sighed, glad she could dodge been hit by another Dying Will the bullet. She quickly went to her classroom when she broke from her thoughts.

***During the Break***

Kyoko-chan had help her get a headband and a flag made by them.

"This will be so much fun. Come on, Tsuna-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed happily, helping the slightly smaller girl carry the flag.

During the game, Kyoko and Tsuna wave the flag and help lead the cheers for their team. As they do that, Tsuna's voice started to go hoarse, until she was shot in the throat by a bullet. Her voice amplified and stayed like that until the end of the game when her voice went back to normal.

Tsuna started to walk home, and once she got there, she asked Reborn for an answer.

"The Dying will bullet is just the affect the Vongola bullet has when it hits the brain, when it hits other parts of the body, it has other effects. Like when you're shot in the throat, it's the voice amp bullet," Reborn explained.

"Wow! That's amazing Reborn-chan! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tsuna asked.

"I didn't want you to depend on it, when you turned down the volleyball girl, you showed that you were mature enough to not use the bullet to show off," he said while Tsuna nodded, thinking that made sense. It pleased her that someone thought she was mature, in any way.

"Besides, I'm a hitman. If I don't keep shooting you, I'll get rusty," Reborn said, posing with a gun again while smirking.

Tsuna sweat-dropped, the pleased feeling going out the window.

***The Next Day***

_'He's really cute,'_ Tsuna thought as she looked at the new transfer student and met his eyes.

He glared at her, making her squeak in fear. He went up to her and kicked her desk before sitting down at his desk 2 rows away.

_'So scary!'_ she thought as class started.

At break, Tsuna went to the bathroom and on the way back, she bumped into a senior that was in a group.

"Ouch, I might have broken a bone, bitch," the one she ran into said.

"Hiie! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm very sorry!" she exclaimed, bowing before running outside.

"Phew, that was close. They would have beaten me to death," Tsuna murmured to herself, checking to see if they followed her.

"You're weakness makes me sick!" a voice exclaimed and she turned to see the transfer student, Gokudera Hayato.

"S-sorry to disturb you, Gokudera-san. I'll leave now," Tsuna said.

"I can't believe some pussy bitch like you is going to become the next 10th generation! No! I refuse to believe it! The Vongola will be finish if you take over! I'll become the 10th generation boss myself!" he shouted, scarring Tsuna.

"E-eh, but Gokudera-san! You can't, y-you aren't blood related!" Tsuna shouted, trying to reason with Gokudera as he began throwing two sticks of dynamite at her.

Reborn shot the dynamites, making Tsuna sigh in relief before she found out that it was Reborn who gave Gokudera the idea that if he beat her, he could be the 10th.

Tsuna began running away from Gokudera's dynamite and Reborn's bullets, until she was corner, and it's only thanks to been shot with the Dying Will bullet that Tsuna managed to keep both herself and Gokudera from getting blown up. He lighted too many dynamite sticks at once, but he unfortunately dropped them.

However, she was in Dying Will mode when he dropped them, so she managed to saved him.

"That was so moving! I'll follow you anywhere 10th Generation Princess! I can't believe you would even save your opponent! Jyubanmehime, I put my life in your care!" Gokudera shouted.

"Eh! C-can't we just be friends first?" Tsuna asked while blushing, thinking that sounded something a little too much like marriage.

Gokudera shook his head.

"No way!" Gokudera exclaimed as Reborn went to where they were.

"Having the loser serve the winner is the family tradition, Gokudera is now your subordinate," Reborn told her and Gokudera nodded.

"Yeah, command me to do anything and consider it done!" He exclaimed, and Tsuna's blushed worsen, visions of the Yaoi goodness coming unwillingly to her mind.

"Oh no no no, These guys are cutting class," one of the ghetto seniors from earlier said when they spotted the two.

"This deserves some punishment," another said.

"Yeah, only seniors can skip," the last one said.

"Haha, I remember that chick now. Haha, flat as a board Sawada," the last guy said while the other seniors snickered.

Tsuna's eyebrow twitched, she took some dynamite from Gokudera and lighted it with his cigarette before throwing it at them, blasting the group.

_'Jyubanmehime is so cool!'_ Gokudera thought as he watched her do so. His eyes were practically sparkling and some imaginary tail and ears appeared.

"Bastards! I'm just a late bloomer!" Tsuna shouted while starting to kick them.

Gokudera happily joined her until her anger moment stopped, she then turned towards him with teary eyes.

"Gokudera-san?" She asked with a sniff.

"Yes? Jyubanmehime! What's wrong?" He asks frantically, noticing the watery eyes.

"Do you think I look like a boy?" Tsuna asked, her bottom lip trembling.

"No! You're way too pretty to be a boy! You could be a model, and in the future when you're the next boss of the Vongola I know you will be more beautiful!" Hayato said quickly while Tsuna's eyes got more watery and she attached herself to his waist in a hug.

"Thank you Gokudera-san!" Tsuna cried, burying her face in his chest.

"No problem Juubanmehime. It's the truth!" He said with a grin while patting her on the back, glad he made his boss feel better.

~.~.~

**Author's Note: **Jyubanmehime means Tenth Princess and in the story it will mean Tenth Generation Princess. It also means that she is not the boss yet, but she will be, the Tenth boss of the Vongola.

Anyway, please R&R. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **What if Tsuna was a girl?

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Family, Romance, Fluff, and Adventure

**Summary: **Basically what the story would be like if Tsuna was a female. I adopted it from Largofan~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_**'Flashbacks'**_

~.~.~

_'Oh no, I didn't study at all for the test! I'm so going to get a horrible grade on it!' _Tsuna thought as she waited for Nezu-sensei to call her name.

She glanced outside and saw Reborn sitting on a tree and smirked at her when he saw her looking at him.

'_This is all his fault! He haven't been tutoring me at all! Just making me read about that stupid mafia book!' _Tsuna thought angrily while slightly frowning.

"Sawada," Nezu called out.

"Yes," Tsuna said sadly, standing and walking in front of the class.

Nezu snorted.

"This is just hypothetically speaking, but say there is a single student that scores in the 20 point range and lowers the class average by 10 points, lowering the class and the school's standing. According to me, a top graduate from Tokyo University, that person is just a burden on an education-conscious society, and should die," Nezu said while flashing Tsuna's test that had big a big red 26 on top of it.

The entire class laughed as Tsuna went bright red, grabbing her test before quickly going back to her desk.

_'I normally score a lot better! Why'd he have to be so mean!' _Tsuna thought while slightly pulling her hair.

Hayato entered the room while scowling.

"Eh, Gokudera-san?" Tsuna asked since the silver-haired teen wasn't at school yesterday.

"Hey! You're late! Don't interrupt class!" Nezu shouted at Hayato who turned around while glaring at him.

"What was that? I'll come in when I feel like it," Hayato growled out.

Everyone started whispering about how scary he is while Hayato ignored them and instead went over to Tsuna's desk and bowed lowly.

Good morning Jyubanmehime!" He exclaimed, and everyone started whispering again.

""You know, I heard that it was Sawada who beat down the senpai's."

"Sawada is such a Yankee, look at how long her skirt is_*****_."

"You don't think Sawada threatened Gokudera to make him her bitch, do you?" someone from the class murmured, when Tsuna heard that she started freaking out. Especially when everyone from Gokudera's fan-club glared at her, with a glared that meant that she would receive pain if it was true.

"E-eh! No, no, no! You have it all wrong!" She exclaimed, waving her hands around while Hayato went starting going towards his seat, which in his opinion was painfully far from his Jyubanmehime.

"This is just hypothetically speaking, of course, but let's say there is a delinquent who careless comes in, late for class. It would be safe to say that said delinquent would hang out with loser trash who painfully lowered the class average. At least, that's the opinion of a top graduate from Tokyo University," Nezu-sensei said, smirking while he pushed his glasses up.

Hayato froze, there was no way that bastard had just insulted his Jyubanmehime.

"Old man," Hayato growled out, stalking up towards Nezu-sensei, when he was close enough, he grabbed him by his collar, then continued while shaking him, "I don't care what you say about me, but no one insults Jyubanmehime and gets away with it!"

_'Hiiiee, Hayato-kun it's so embarrassing! Why do guys always have to get violent?'_ Tsuna thought when the class started muttering yet again.

"Jyubanmehime? No way, you don't think Sawada is in line to become an Ane-san_*****_, do you?"

"That's so scary! What if there's a gang war or something? Sawada will bring it to the school!"

Tsuna bowed her head, embarrassed that everyone was slowly figuring out the truth, thanks to Hayato-kun.

"Hey, Jyubanmehime. Should I drop this guy?" Hayato asked as he used Nezu-sensei's tie to choke him since blasting him would hurt his Jyubanmehime.

"Hayato-kun! Stop that right now!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Hayato instantly did so, letting Nezu-sensei drop to the floor.

"Of course, Jyubanmehime! But he was insulting you," Hayato said, pointing at Nezu-sensei who was foaming, and sounding very much like a little kid saying 'but he started it'.

Hayato seriously wanted to drop the guy in a completely different way for insulting his Jyubanmehime.

"I don't care!" Tsuna exclaimed while Nezu-sensei recovered and glared at the both of them.

"Gokudera! Sawada! You're coming with me to the principle's office right now!" Nezu-sensei roared hoarsely while making the two of them get out of the room.

_'__Oh god. Why is this happening? _Tsuna thought, if she and Hayato didn't find some time capsule, they would be expelled. Even worse, they had no clue to where they should start. However, Hayato was planning on just running around blowing up the playground, after he found out that Tsuna didn't wanted to be expelled.

Tsuna looked at the dynamite Hayato had given her and sighed, curling up into a little ball of woe, knowing it was hopeless and she had completely failed her parents. Both of them had just wanted her to finish middle school, and now everyone also thought she was an Ane-san.

"Man, you are one messed up guy, Nezu-sensei, giving those two hope that they won't be expelled if they find some time capsule that doesn't even exist. It's just cruel," the gym teacher, Inoue-sensei, said.

"Haha, it's the principal's fault. He's the one who didn't remember that there wasn't a 15-year-old time capsule, it just shows that he's getting old. Right now the school board has decided that I'm the next in line, this should be enough to get him out," Nezu-sensei replied with a smirk, then continued, "either way, those brats will be expel no matter what. I think that they would find something if they break the playground in half, but that won't happen."

_'What! That...That bastard!' _Tsuna thought, then looked at the dynamite and lighter that Hayato had given her and scurried outside of the teacher's lounge. She waited until she saw that Hayato was about to light up and throw a stick of dynamite into the teacher's lounge, he quickly went away after lighting the fuse, but she somehow managed to diffused it.

Tsuna ran right into Reborn, who was smirking.

"That's more like a mafia boss. Now use your Dying Will to help your subordinate," Reborn said, before shooting Tsuna in the forehead.

_'If I had some will, I could had broken the playground in half with just my bare hands in order to find the capsule and not be expelled,' _Tsuna thought while she fall back.

Some minutes passed, before she bursted out of her skin.

"Reborn! Break the playground in half with my Dying Will!" she exclaimed and grabbed Leon.

"Locate the ground weakness with some dowsing!" she stated as Leon turned into dowsing rods.

_'Jyubanmehime is so cool!'_ Hayato thought and redoubled his efforts since he didn't want to disappoint his Jyubanmehime or look uncool in her eyes.

Tsuna soon found a fault line with Leon and punched the ground. She barely noticed four bullets being shot into her arm, elbow, shoulder, and spine, before punching the ground as hard as she could, causing an earthquake and making the fault line split open, literally breaking the playground in two.

When Tsuna went out of her Dying will high, Hayato found a time capsule and went through it, finding tests with horrible scores in all the papers. All of them belonged to Nezu-sensei who had made some fraud in order to teach.

As a reward for uncovering the fraud, Tsuna and Hayato weren't punished for breaking the playground in half, and weren't expelled either.

***The Next Day***

Tsuna sighed, yesterday had been such an exhausting day and now it was one of those rare co-ed days in PE. They where playing baseball, but no one wanted her on their team since even if they all thought she was an Ane-san and the next head of a Yakuza clan, she still sucked at sports, and losing team had clean up duty as always.

_'This stinks, if Hayato-kun was here, he'd have me join his team no matter what,'_ Tsuna thought.

"Haha, come on guys, Sawada-chan can join our team. No need to be so stingy," Yamamoto Takeshi, the school's baseball star, said.

"What! No way! Don't let Sawada-san intimidate you, Yamamoto. She sucks at baseball, being an Ane-san doesn't change that!" one guy exclaimed.

"Ah, come on. I'll make sure we win, if I don't, I'll stay and do all the cleaning myself," Yamamoto said while Tsuna smiled at him, he was such a nice guy.

"Ugh, fine. If Yamamoto says so, besides, it wouldn't be wise to have a Yakuza clan getting mad at us," another kid said.

Tsuna went and stand with her team.

For most of the game, Tsuna watched from the sidelines. Yamamoto really was excellent at baseball, along with being friendly and having everyone's trust. He was also really good-looking and had a fan-club that was equal in size with Hayato's. No matter how good Yamamoto was though, Tsuna still made them lose the game.

"Ahahaha, guess I have clean up duty." Yamamoto laughed out.

"Eh? I'm the one who made the tem lose the game, I can't make you do it alone," Tsuna said, grabbing a rake.

"Yeah, but I said if we lost, I'd do all the work myself," Yamamoto replied, patting Tsuna on the shoulder, then continued, "so, we'll do it together."

Tsuna blushed and smiled.

"O-Okay," Tsuna replied and the two got to work.

"You know, Sawada-chan. You're pretty impressive, first the Kendo match, then the cheering at the volleyball match. I really had no idea that such a cute little girl like you could cheer so loud, you should definitely cheer at my games, then the other day you went and split the playground in two with yours fists. So I had my eye on you, Sawada-chan. The only thing I have are my baseball skills." Yamamoto commented.

"But they're amazing! And the way you swing the bat reminds me of a Samurai with their swords. The only reason I've got better at all it's because my mom got me a tutor and he's working me to the bone!" Tsuna exclaimed, trying to cheer him up.

"Really? Aha, maybe I should take up kendo, my baseball skills haven't been going well lately. No matter how much I practice, my average is going down and my fielding is seriously starting to suck. You might have a point though. You're getting more reliable because you've worked harder, so I should do the same," Yamamoto said with a bright smile while patting Tsuna's back.

"Yeah, I suppose, but be careful, otherwise you might hurt yourself," Tsuna warned, but Yamamoto just laughed it off, wrapping an arm around Tsuna's shoulders, giving her an one-armed hug.

"Sure thing, Tsuna-chan," he said, but when he had said that, Tsuna blushed.

***That Night***

When Tsuna got home, Reborn had question her about Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto is a reliable and sociable guy. You should make him your subordinate," Reborn said.

"No way! I just want to be friends with him! Besides, he's totally hot on baseball!" Tsuna exclaimed, but screamed when Reborn scorched her room with a flame thrower.

"You should try getting hot for something other than the mountains of Yaoi in your closet," Reborn said. As he said that, Tsuna went red.

"Itai! That's the wrong meaning of hot!" Tsuna shouted, still blushing.

"It is, isn't it?" Reborn asked boredly as he turned the flamethrower off.

***The Next Day***

Tsuna found out that Yamamoto had broken his arm while practicing after school. He was going to commit suicide by jumping off the roof of the school.

Tsuna raced up to the roof, thinking it was her fault.

"Takeshi-kun! Get away from the edge right now!" she shouted, ignoring everyone else who looked at her in shock since she called him by his first name.

"Tsuna-chan, I should have paid more attention to you when you told me to be careful, but I have nothing left now that the baseball god have thrown me away," Takeshi said.

Tsuna got angry, and went up to where he was and tried to pull Takeshi by his good arm back over the fence.

"Don't be so stupid, you idiot! Your arm will heal and you can play baseball again, but you can't do that if you're dead!" Tsuna shouted angrily while Takeshi was trying to free his arm, but ended up pulling Tsuna through the rusty fence, sending the both of them flying over the edge.

As the two of them were falling, Reborn shot Tsuna with the Dying will bullet.

"Reborn! Save Takeshi-kun with my Dying Will!" Tsuna shouted, after bursting out of her skin. When she couldn't stop them from falling, Reborn shot her again, making her pony tail turn into a spring that let them land safely.

"Takeshi-kun, you big idiot! I can't believe you would do something like that!" Tsuna cried, then slapped Takeshi across the face pretty hard, before hugging him and crying in his chest, even though everyone else thought it was a bad joke.

"I'm sorry Tsuna-chan. Nothing good comes from my idiocy, but like you said, once my arm heals, I can play again. Thanks for saving me from my stupidity," Takeshi said while he patted the distressed girl on the back.

After calming Tsuna down, and letting her borrow his spare uniform, which was far larger than the petite girl, Takeshi grinned.

"Haha, I guess this means I'm involved with the Yakuza. I'll have to do my best to protect you from rival clans, huh, Tsuna-chan?" Takeshi asked.

"Hiiee! I'm not involved with the Yakuza, Takeshi-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed, but Takeshi just laughed.

_'Family acquired,'_ Reborn thought, watching the scene from the roof with his binoculars, but he decided to leave.

~.~.~

_*****_In various mangas a Yankee, or gangster girl, wears floor length skirts. However, Tsuna's is only to her knees.

_******_Ane-san: to refer to a female yakuza, or Japanese mafia leader. It can also mean Big sister

~.~.~

Please R&R. ^^


End file.
